enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Dodatak:Popis kritosjemenjača, So
Soa Soaresia Sch.Bip. # Soaresia velutina Sch.Bip. :status nepoznat: # Soaresia ilicifolia Glaz. ex Benth. & Hook.f. Sob Sobennikoffia Schltr., 1925 # Sobennikoffia fournieriana (Kraenzl.) Schltr. http://www.theplantlist.org/1.1/browse/A/Orchidaceae/Sobennikoffia/ The Plant List Sobennikoffia # Sobennikoffia humbertiana H.Perrier # Sobennikoffia poissoniana H.Perrier # Sobennikoffia robusta (Schltr.) Schltr. Sobolewskia M. Bieb., 1832 # Sobolewskia caucasica N. Busch http://www.theplantlist.org/1.1/browse/A/Brassicaceae/Sobolewskia/ Plant List Sobolewskia M. Bieb., 1832 # Sobolewskia clavata Fenzl # Sobolewskia sibirica (Willd.) P.W.Ball # Sobolewskia truncata N. Busch Sobreyra Ruiz & Pav., 1794 # Sobreyra oblonga Ruiz & Pav. http://www.theplantlist.org/1.1/browse/A/Compositae/Sobreyra/ The Plant List Sobreyra # Sobreyra sessilifolia Ruiz & Pav. Soc , Sobreyra , Socotora , Socotrella , Socotria , Socratea , Socratina Sod , Soderstromia Soe , Soehrensia , Soejatmia , Soemmeringia Sof , Sofianthe Sog , Sogalgina , Sogerianthe Soh , Sohnreyia , Sohnsia Soj , Soja Sol , Solaenacanthus Solanaceae Juss. # Acnistus # Anisodus # Anthocercis # Anthotroche # Archihyoscyamus # Archiphysalis # Athenaea # Atrichodendron # Atropa # Atropanthe # Aureliana # Benthamiella # Bouchetia # Brachistus # Browallia # Brugmansia # Brunfelsia # Calibrachoa # Capsicum # Cestrum # Chamaesaracha # Coeloneurum # Combera # Crenidium # Cuatresia # Cyphanthera # Cyphomandra # Darcyanthus # Datura # Deprea # Discopodium # Duboisia # Duckeodendron # Dunalia # Dyssochroma # Eriolarynx # Espadaea # Exodeconus # Fabiana # Goetzea # Grabowskia # Grammosolen # Hawkesiophyton # Hebecladus # Herschelia # Heteranthia # Hunzikeria # Hyoscyamus # Iochroma # Jaborosa # Jaltomata # Juanulloa # Larnax # Latua # Leptoglossis # Leucophysalis # Lycianthes # Lycium # Lycopersicon # Mandragora # Margaranthus # Markea # Melananthus # Merinthopodium # Metternichia # Meyenia # Nectouxia # Nicandra # Nicotiana # Nierembergia # Nolana # Normania # Nothocestrum # Nycterium # Oryctes # Pantacantha # Panzeria # Petunia # Phrodus # Physaliastrum # Physalis # Physochlaina # Pionandra # Plowmania # Protoschwenkia # Przewalskia # Quincula # Rahowardiana # Reyesia # Salpichroa # Salpiglossis # Saracha # Schizanthus # Schultesianthus # Schwenckia # Sclerophylax # Scopolia # Sessea # Sicklera # Siphonema # Solandra # Solanum # Streptosolen # Swartsia # Swartzia # Symonanthus # Trianaea # Triguera # Tsoala # Tubocapsicum # Tzeltalia # Vassobia # Vestia # Withania # Witheringia :bez priznatih vrsta: # Alibrexia # Alicabon # Alkekengi # Alona # Amatula # Amphipleis # Androcera # Antimion # Aplocarya # Aquartia # Ascleia # Bargemontia # Bassovia # Battata # Bellinia # Blencocoes # Boberella # Bosleria # Cacabus # Ceranthera # Chaenesthes # Cleochroma # Cliocarpus # Cyclostigma # Darcya # Diamonon # Dictyocalyx # Diplukion # Dittostigma # Dolia # Dulcamara # Ectozoma # Elisia # Eucapnia # Evoista # Franciscea # Fregirardia # Gubleria # Habrothamnus # Henoonia # Himeranthus # Hydrocalyx # Isandra # Langsdorfia # Lehmannia # Levana # Lycioplesium # Manoelia # Marckea # Mathaea # Matthissonia # Melongena # Nicotia # Oplukion # Parabouchetia # Parmentiera # Pauia # Perieteris # Periloba # Petagnia # Physalodes # Physaloides # Poecilochroma # Portaea # Pseudocapsicum # Pukanthus # Rayera # Rhopalostigma # Salpichroma # Scopola # Scopolina # Scubulon # Solenopsis # Sorema # Stimomphis # Stimoryne # Stramonium # Streptostigma # Swanalloia # Tabacus # Teganium # Trechonaetes # Tula # Ulticona # Valteta # Velpeaulia # Waddingtonia # Whitleya # Zwingera , Solanales , Solandra , Solanecio Solanum L. # Solanum abancayense Ochoa # Solanum abitaguense S. Knapp # Solanum absconditum Agra # Solanum abutilifolium Rusby # Solanum abutiloides (Griseb.) Bitter & Lillo # Solanum acanthodes Hook. f. # Solanum acanthoideum Drège ex Dunal # Solanum acaule Bitter # Solanum accrescens Standl. & C.V. Morton # Solanum acerifolium Dunal # Solanum achacachense Cárdenas # Solanum achorum S.R. Stern, 2010 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=1359 Two new species of Solanum (Solanaceae) from the Amotape-Huancabamba Zone of southern Ecuador and northern Peru # Solanum acroglossum Juz. # Solanum acroscopicum Ochoa # Solanum actaeibotrys Rusby # Solanum actinocalyx (H. Winkl.) Hunz. # Solanum aculeastrum Dunal # Solanum aculeastrum var. albifolium (C.H. Wright) Bitter # Solanum aculeastrum var. conraui (Dammer) Bitter # Solanum aculeatissimum Jacq. # Solanum aculeolatum M. Martens & Galeotti # Solanum acuminatum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum acutilobum Dunal # Solanum adelense Delile # Solanum adhaerens Willd. ex Roem. & Schult. # Solanum adoense Hochst. ex A. Braun # Solanum adscendens Sendtn. # Solanum adspersum Witasek # Solanum aemulans Bitter & Wittm. # Solanum aenictum C.V. Morton # Solanum aethiopicum L. # Solanum affine Sendtn. # Solanum africanum Mill. # Solanum aggerum Dunal # Solanum agrarium Sendtn. # Solanum agrimoniifolium Rydb. # Solanum ahanhuiri Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum alandiae Cárdenas # Solanum alatirameum Bitter # Solanum albescens (Britton) Hunz. # Solanum albicans (Ochoa) Ochoa # Solanum albidum Dunal # Solanum albornozii Correll # Solanum aligerum Schltdl. # Solanum alliariifolium M. Nee & Särkinen, 2015 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=4423 Two new non-spiny Solanum species from the Bolivian Andes # Solanum alloiophyllum Dammer # Solanum allophyllum (Miers) Standl. # Solanum aloysiifolium Dunal # Solanum alternatopinnatum Steud. # Solanum altissimum Benitez # Solanum amayanum Ochoa # Solanum amazonium Ker Gawl. # Solanum amblophyllum Hook. # Solanum ambosinum Ochoa # Solanum americanum Mill. # Solanum americanum subsp. nutans (R.J. Henderson) R.J.F. Henderson # Solanum amethystinum (Kuntze) Heiser # Solanum amnicola S. Knapp # Solanum amorimii S. Knapp & Giacomin, 2015 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=4836 New species, additions and a key to the Brazilian species of the Geminata clade of Solanum # Solanum amotapense Svenson # Solanum amygdalifolium Steud. # Solanum anceps Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum andersonii Ochoa # Solanum andreanum Baker # Solanum andrieuxi Dunal # Solanum anematophilum Ochoa # Solanum anguivi Lam. # Solanum angustialatum Bitter # Solanum angustifidum Bitter # Solanum angustiflorum Mart. # Solanum angustifolium Mill. # Solanum angustispinosum De Wild. # Solanum anisophyllum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum ankazobe D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum annuum C.V. Morton # Solanum anoacanthum Sendtn. # Solanum anomalum Thonn. # Solanum antacochense Ochoa # Solanum antalaha D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum antisuyo Särkinen & S. Knapp, 2015 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=4499 Four new non-spiny Solanum (Solanaceae) species from South America # Solanum apaporanum R.E. Schult. # Solanum aparadense L.A. Mentz & M. Nee # Solanum aphananthum Baker # Solanum aphyodendron S. Knapp # Solanum apiahyense Witasek # Solanum apiculatibaccatum Bitter # Solanum apiculatum Sendtn. # Solanum apocynifolium Baker # Solanum appendiculatum Dunal # Solanum appressum K.E. Roe # Solanum aracc-papa Juz. ex Rybin # Solanum arachnidanthum Rusby # Solanum arboreum Dunal # Solanum arenarium Sendtn. # Solanum arenicola Särkinen & P. Gonzáles, 2015 # Solanum argenteum Dunal # Solanum argentinum Bitter & Lillo # Solanum aridum Morong # Solanum ariduphilum Ochoa # Solanum armentalis J.L. Gentry & D'Arcy # Solanum arundo Mattei # Solanum asperolanatum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum asperum Rich. # Solanum asterophorum Mart. # Solanum asteropilodes Bitter # Solanum atitlanum K.E. Roe # Solanum atriplicifolium Gill ex Nees # Solanum atropurpureum Schrank # Solanum aturense Dunal # Solanum augusti Ochoa # Solanum aurantiacobaccatum De Wild. # Solanum aureum Dunal # Solanum auriculatum Aiton # Solanum aviculare G. Forst. # Solanum axillifolium K.E. Roe # Solanum ayacuchense Ochoa # Solanum aymaraesense Ochoa # Solanum badilloi Benitez # Solanum bagamojense Bitter & Dammer # Solanum bahamense L. # Solanum bahianum S. Knapp # Solanum bangii Bitter # Solanum barbeyanum Huber # Solanum barbisetum Nees # Solanum barbulatum Zahlbr. # Solanum basendopogon Bitter # Solanum batangense Dammer # Solanum batoides D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum bellicosum Bitter # Solanum bellum S. Knapp # Solanum benadirense Chiov. # Solanum beniense De Wild. # Solanum berthaultii Hawkes # Solanum betaceum Cav. # Solanum betroka D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum biceps Dunal # Solanum bicolor Willd. ex Roem. & Schult. # Solanum bilabiatum Dammer # Solanum billhookeri Ochoa # Solanum × blanco-galdosii Ochoa # Solanum blodgettii Chapm. # Solanum boerhaaviifolium Sendtn. # Solanum bolivianum Britton ex Rusby # Solanum boliviense Dunal # Solanum bombycinum Ochoa # Solanum bonariense L. # Solanum bondjorum A. Chev. # Solanum boselliae Chiov. # Solanum brachistotrichum (Bitter) Rydb. # Solanum brachyantherum Phil. # Solanum brachystachys Dunal # Solanum bradei Giacomin & Stehmann, 2014 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=1530 Three new species of Solanum (Brevantherum Clade) endemic to the Brazilian Atlantic Forest # Solanum brevicaule Bitter # Solanum brevifolium Dunal # Solanum brevipedicellatum K.E. Roe # Solanum brieyi De Wild. # Solanum buesii Vargas # Solanum bukasovii Juz. # Solanum bukasovii var. multidissectum (Hawkes) Ochoa # Solanum bulbocastanum Dunal # Solanum bulbocastanum var. partitum Correll # Solanum bullatum Vell. # Solanum bumeliifolium Dunal # Solanum burbankii Bitter # Solanum burchellii Dunal # Solanum burtonii Ochoa # Solanum bussei Dammer # Solanum caavurana Vell. # Solanum cacosmum Bohs # Solanum caelicola Giacomin & Stehmann, 2013 IPNI Solanum caelicola # Solanum caesium Griseb. # Solanum cajamarquense Ochoa # Solanum cajanumense Kunth # Solanum calacalinum Ochoa # Solanum caldense Carvalho # Solanum calidum Bohs # Solanum calileguae Cabrera # Solanum callianthum C.V. Morton # Solanum callicarpifolium Kunth & Bouché # Solanum calvescens Bitter # Solanum campaniforme Roem. & Schult. # Solanum campechiense L. # Solanum campetrichum Werderm. # Solanum campylacanthum Hochst. # Solanum campylocladum Dunal # Solanum candelarianum Cárdenas # Solanum candidum Lindl. # Solanum candolleanum Berthault # Solanum canense Rydb. # Solanum cantense Ochoa # Solanum capense L. # Solanum capillipes Britton # Solanum capoerum Dunal # Solanum capsicoides All. # Solanum carautae Carvalho # Solanum carchiense Correll # Solanum cardiophyllum Lindl. # Solanum carense Dunal # Solanum caricaefolium Rusby # Solanum caripense Dunal # Solanum carolinense L. # Solanum carolinense f. albiflorum (Kuntze) Benke # Solanum cassioides L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum castaneum Carvalho # Solanum catombelense Peyr. # Solanum caudatum Dunal # Solanum cerasiferum Dunal # Solanum cerasiferum subsp. crepinii (Van Heurck) Bitter # Solanum cerasiferum subsp. duchartrei (Heckel) Bitter # Solanum cernuum Vell. # Solanum chachapoyasense Bitter # Solanum chacoense Bitter # Solanum chalmersii S. Knapp # Solanum chamaepolybotryon Bitter # Solanum chamaesarachidium Bitter # Solanum chancayense Ochoa # Solanum chariense A. Chev. # Solanum chaucha Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum chavinense Correll # Solanum cheesmaniae (Riley) Fosberg # Solanum chenopodioides Lam. # Solanum chiapasense K.E. Roe # Solanum chilense Dunal # Solanum chilliasense Ochoa # Solanum chillonanum Ochoa # Solanum chimborazense Bitter & Sodiro # Solanum chiovendae Lanza # Solanum chiquidenum Ochoa # Solanum chlamydogynum Bitter # Solanum chloropetalon Schltdl. # Solanum chomatophilum Bitter # Solanum chrysasteroides Werderm. # Solanum chrysoflorum Ochoa # Solanum chrysophyllum Dunal # Solanum chrysotrichum Schltdl. # Solanum cinereum R. Br. # Solanum cinnamomeum Sendtn. # Solanum circaeifolium Bitter # Solanum circinatum Bohs # Solanum cirsioides A. Chev. # Solanum citrinum M. Nee # Solanum citrullifolium A. Braun # Solanum cladotrichum Vand. ex Dunal # Solanum clandestinum Bohs # Solanum clarum Correll # Solanum clavatum Rusby # Solanum clivorum S. Knapp # Solanum clokeyi Munz # Solanum cobanense J.L. Gentry # Solanum coccineum Jacq. # Solanum cochabambense Bitter # Solanum coelestispetalum Vargas # Solanum collectaneum C.V. Morton # Solanum colombianum Dunal # Solanum comarapanum M. Nee # Solanum commersonii Dunal # Solanum complectens M. Nee & G.J. Anderson # Solanum compressum L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum comptum C.V. Morton # Solanum concarense Hunz. # Solanum concinnum Sendtn. # Solanum confertiseriatum Bitter # Solanum confine Dunal # Solanum confusum C.V. Morton # Solanum conglobatum Dunal # Solanum conicum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum connatum Correll # Solanum consimile C.V. Morton # Solanum contumazaense Ochoa # Solanum cordatum Forssk. # Solanum cordicitum S.R. Stern, 2014 New plant species from the heart of Texas # Solanum cordifolium Dunal # Solanum cordioides S. Knapp # Solanum cordovense Sessé & Moc. # Solanum coriaceum Dunal # Solanum cormanthum Vell. # Solanum corneliomulleri J.F. Macbr. # Solanum cornifolium Dunal # Solanum corumbense S. Moore # Solanum corymbiflorum (Sendtn.) Bohs # Solanum corymbosum Jacq. # Solanum costatum M. Nee # Solanum coxii Phil. # Solanum crassifolium Lam. # Solanum crebrum L.B. Sm. # Solanum cremastanthemum Werderm. # Solanum crepidotrichum Bitter # Solanum crinitipes Dunal # Solanum crinitum Lam. # Solanum crispum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum croatii D'Arcy & R.C. Keating # Solanum crotonifolium Dunal # Solanum cruciferum Bitter # Solanum cucullatum S. Knapp # Solanum cufodontii Lanza # Solanum cultum De Wild. # Solanum curtilobum Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum cutervanum Zahlbr. # Solanum cyclophyllum S. Knapp # Solanum cymosum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum cyrtopodium Dunal # Solanum dalibardiforme Bitter # Solanum damarense Bitter # Solanum daphnophyllum Bitter # Solanum darbandense A. Chev. # Solanum darienense S. Knapp # Solanum dasyadenium Bitter # Solanum dasyanthum Brandegee # Solanum dasyneuron S. Knapp # Solanum dasyphyllum Schumach. & Thonn. # Solanum dasyphyllum var. semiglabrum (C.H. Wright) Bitter # Solanum dasypus E. Mey. # Solanum dasytrichum Bitter # Solanum davidsei Carvalho # Solanum davisense Whalen # Solanum decipiens Opiz # Solanum decompositiflorum Sendtn. # Solanum decorum Sendtn. # Solanum deflexicarpum C.Y. Wu & S.C. Huang # Solanum deflexiflorum Bitter # Solanum delagoense Dunal # Solanum delicatulum L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum delitescens C.V. Morton # Solanum delpierrei De Wild. # Solanum demissum Lindl. # Solanum dendrophilum Bitter # Solanum dennekense Damm. # Solanum densepilosulum Bitter # Solanum depauperatum Dunal # Solanum deterrimum C.V. Morton # Solanum dewildemanianum Robyns # Solanum diamantinense Agr # Solanum dianthum Rusby # Solanum dichroandrum Dunal # Solanum dichroanthum Dammer # Solanum didymum Dunal # Solanum dimidiatum Raf. # Solanum dimorphandrum S. Knapp # Solanum dinklagei Dammer # Solanum dinteri Bitter # Solanum diphyllum L. # Solanum diploconos (Mart.) Bohs # Solanum dissimile C.V. Morton # Solanum distichophyllum Sendtn. # Solanum distichum Schumach. & Thonn. # Solanum diversifolium Dunal # Solanum doddsii Correll # Solanum dolichocremastrum Bitter # Solanum dolichorhachis Bitter # Solanum dolichosepalum Bitter # Solanum dolosum C.V. Morton ex S. Knapp # Solanum domesticum A. Chev. # Solanum donachui (Ochoa) Ochoa # Solanum donianum Walp. # Solanum donnell-smithii J.M. Coult. # Solanum douglasii Dunal # Solanum dulcamara L. # Solanum dulcamaroides Dunal # Solanum duplo-sinuatum Klotzsch # Solanum echegarayi Hieron. # Solanum echidnaeforme Dunal # Solanum edinense Berthault # Solanum edmonstonei Hook. f. # Solanum ehrenbergii Rydb. # Solanum eickii Dammer # Solanum eitenii Agra # Solanum elaeagnifolium Cav. # Solanum elskensi De Wild. # Solanum enantiophyllanthum Bitter # Solanum endlicheri Dunal # Solanum endlichii Dammer # Solanum endoadenium Bitter # Solanum endopogon (Bitter) Bohs # Solanum ensifolium Dunal # Solanum erianthum D. Don # Solanum erosomarginatum S. Knapp # Solanum erythracanthum Bojer ex Dunal # Solanum erythrotrichum Fernald # Solanum etuberosum Lindl. # Solanum euacanthum Phil. # Solanum evolvulifolium Greenm. # Solanum evonymoides Sendtn. # Solanum exasperatum E. Mey. # Solanum excisirhombeum Bitter # Solanum exiguum Bohs # Solanum extensum Bitter # Solanum fabrisii Cabrera # Solanum falconense S. Knapp # Solanum fallax Bohs # Solanum felinum Bitter # Solanum fendleri A. Gray # Solanum fernandesii V. S. Sampaio & R. Moura, 2016 Solanum fernandesii (Solanaceae): A new species of ‘spiny solanum’ of the Gardneri clade from northeastern Brazil # Solanum fernandezianum Phil. # Solanum ferreyrae Ugent # Solanum ferrugineum Jacq. # Solanum fiebrigii Bitter # Solanum filicaule Dammer # Solanum filiforme Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum filirhachis Giacomin & Stehmann, 2015 # Solanum flaccidum Vell. # Solanum flagellare Sendtn. # Solanum flamignii De Wild. # Solanum flavoviridens Ochoa # Solanum flexicaule Benth. # Solanum floridanum Shuttlew. ex Dunal # Solanum florulentum Bitter # Solanum foetens Pittier ex S. Knapp # Solanum forskalii Dunal # Solanum fortunense Bohs # Solanum fosbergianum D'Arcy # Solanum fragile Wedd. # Solanum fraxinifolium Dunal # Solanum friburgense Giacomin & Stehmann, 2014 # Solanum fructo-tecto Cav. # Solanum fulgens (J.F. Macbr.) Roe # Solanum fultum Schrank # Solanum fulvidum Bitter # Solanum furcatum Dunal # Solanum fusiforme L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum gandarillasii Cárdenas # Solanum garcia-barrigae Ochoa # Solanum gardneri Sendtn. # Solanum gaudichaudii Dunal # Solanum gayanum Dunal # Solanum gemellum Sendtn. # Solanum geniculatum E. Mey. # Solanum gertii S. Knapp # Solanum giftbergense Dunal # Solanum giganteum Jacq. # Solanum gilioides Rusby # Solanum giorgii De Wild. # Solanum glandulosipilosum Bitter # Solanum glaucescens Zucc. # Solanum glaucophyllum Desf. # Solanum glomuliflorum Sendtn. # Solanum glutinosum Dunal # Solanum gnaphalocarpon Vell. # Solanum goetzei Dammer # Solanum gomphodes Dunal # Solanum goniocalyx Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum goniocaulon S. Knapp # Solanum gonyrhachis S. Knapp # Solanum goodspeedii K.E. Roe # Solanum gorgoneum Bitter # Solanum gracilifrons Bitter # Solanum grandiflorum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum granuloso-leprosum Dunal # Solanum gratum Bitter # Solanum graveolens Bunbury # Solanum grayi Rose # Solanum grewioides Lanza # Solanum griffithii (Prain) C.Y. Wu & S.C. Huang # Solanum grotei Dammer # Solanum guamuchilense Cast.-Campos & Rzed. # Solanum guaraniticum A. St.-Hil. # Solanum guerreroense Correll # Solanum guineense L. # Solanum habrocaulon S. Knapp # Solanum haematocladum Dunal # Solanum haleakalaense H.St.John # Solanum hamatile Brandegee # Solanum hartwegii Benth. # Solanum hasslerianum Chodat # Solanum hastatilobum Bitter # Solanum hastifolium Dunal # Solanum hastiforme Correll # Solanum hayesii Fernald # Solanum hazenii Britton # Solanum hederiradiculum Bitter # Solanum heinianum D'Arcy & R.C. Keating # Solanum heleonastes S. Knapp # Solanum helleri Standl. # Solanum hemisymphyes Bitter # Solanum herba-bona Reiche # Solanum herculeum Bohs # Solanum hermannii Dunal # Solanum hernandesii Dunal # Solanum heteroclitum Sendtn. # Solanum heterodoxum Dunal # Solanum hexandrum Vell. # Solanum hibernum Bohs # Solanum hidetaroi Masam. # Solanum hieronymi Kuntze # Solanum hildebrandtii BR & Bouche, A. M. # Solanum hillebrandii Yunck. # Solanum himatacanthum Dammer # Solanum hindsianum Benth. # Solanum hintonii C.V. Morton # Solanum hirsuticaule Werderm. # Solanum hirsutum Dunal # Solanum hirtellum (Spreng.) Hassl. # Solanum hirtulum Krause # Solanum hirtum Vahl # Solanum hjertingii Hawkes # Solanum hoehnei C.V. Morton # Solanum hoffmanseggii Sendtn. # Solanum holocalyx Morton # Solanum holophyllum Bitter # Solanum holtzii Dammer # Solanum homalospermum Chiarini # Solanum homblei De Wild. # Solanum hoopesii Hawkes & K.A. Okada # Solanum hougasii Correll # Solanum houstonii Dunal # Solanum huallagense Bitter # Solanum huancabambense Ochoa # Solanum huayavillense Del Vitto & Peten. # Solanum huitlanum Brandegee # Solanum humblotii Dammer # Solanum humectophilum Ochoa # Solanum humile Bernh. ex Willd. # Solanum hutchisonii (J.F. Macbr.) Bohs # Solanum hybridum Jacq. # Solanum hylobium Bitter # Solanum hypacrarthrum Bitter # Solanum hypaleurotrichum Bitter # Solanum hypermegethes Werderm. # Solanum hypocalycosarcum Bitter # Solanum hypomalacum (Bitter) C.V. Morton # Solanum hypopsilum Bitter # Solanum iltisii K.E. Roe # Solanum imamense Dunal # Solanum imbaburense S. Knapp # Solanum imberbe Bitter # Solanum immite Dunal # Solanum incahuasinum Ochoa # Solanum incanum L. # Solanum incarceratum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum incasicum Ochoa # Solanum incisum Griseb. # Solanum incisum var. septato-pilosum C.V. Morton # Solanum incompletum Britton # Solanum incomptum Bitter # Solanum incurvipilum Bitter # Solanum incurvum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum inelegans Rusby # Solanum infundibuliforme Phil. # Solanum ingaefolium Ochoa # Solanum inodorum Vell. # Solanum inornatum Witasek # Solanum insidiosum Mart. # Solanum insolaesolis Bitter # Solanum insulae-paschalis Bitter # Solanum interandinum Bitter # Solanum interius Rydb. # Solanum intermedium Sendtn. # Solanum iodotrichum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum ionidium Bitter # Solanum iopetalum Hawkes # Solanum ipomoea Sendtn. # Solanum iraniense L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum irosinum Ochoa # Solanum irregulare C.V. Morton # Solanum isodynamum Sendtn. # Solanum itatiaiae Glaz. ex Edmonds # Solanum ivohibe D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum jabrense Agra & M. Nee # Solanum jaegeri Dammer # Solanum jaenense Ochoa # Solanum jalcae Ochoa # Solanum jamaicense Mill. # Solanum jamesii Torr. # Solanum japonense Nakai # Solanum jasminifolium Sendtn. # Solanum jasminoides J. Paxton # Solanum jesperseni De Wild. # Solanum johannae Bitter # Solanum johnstonii Whalen # Solanum jubae Bitter # Solanum juglandifolium Dunal # Solanum julocrotonoides Hassl. # Solanum juncalense Reiche # Solanum junctum S.R. Stern & M. Nee, 2014 A new species of spiny Solanum (Solanaceae) from Peru # Solanum juninense Bitter # Solanum jussiaei Dunal # Solanum juvenale Thell. # Solanum juzepczukii Bukasov # Solanum kagehense Dammer # Solanum kandtii Dammer # Solanum kauaiense Hillebr. # Solanum keniense Standl. # Solanum kieslingii Cabrera # Solanum kifinikense Bitter # Solanum kioniotrichum Bitter ex J.F. Macbr. # Solanum kitagawae Schonb.-Tem. # Solanum kitivuense Dammer # Solanum kleinii L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum knappiae Agra & V. S. Sampaio, 2016 Solanum knappiae sp. nov. (Solanaceae) from the Atlantic Forest of northeastern Brazil # Solanum krauseanum Phil. # Solanum kriegeri Giacomin & Stehmann, 2014 # Solanum kurtzianum Bitter & Wittm. # Solanum kwebense N.E. Br. # Solanum lacerdae Dusén # Solanum laciniatum Aiton # Solanum lacteum Vell. # Solanum laevigatum Dunal # Solanum lamprocarpum Bitter # Solanum lanceifolium Jacq. # Solanum lanceolatum Cav. # Solanum lantana Sendtn. # Solanum lanuginosum Dunal # Solanum lanzae J.-P. Lebrun & Stork # Solanum lasianthum Dunal # Solanum lasiocarpum Dunal # Solanum lasiocladum S. Knapp # Solanum lasiopodium Dunal # Solanum lateritium Dammer # Solanum latiflorum Bohs # Solanum laurentii Dammer # Solanum laurifolium L. f. # Solanum laxissimum Bitter # Solanum laxum Spreng. # Solanum leiophyllum Benth. # Solanum lepidotum Dunal # Solanum leptocaulon Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum leptophyes Bitter # Solanum leptopodum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum leptorhachis Bitter # Solanum leptosepalum Correll # Solanum leptostachys Dunal # Solanum lesteri Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum leucandrum Whalen # Solanum leucanthum Dammer # Solanum leucocarpon Dunal # Solanum leucodendron Sendtn. # Solanum leucophaeum Dunal # Solanum leucopogon Huber # Solanum lhotskyanum Dunal # Solanum lianiforme De Wild. # Solanum lichtensteinii Willd. # Solanum lignescens Fernald # Solanum lignicaule Vargas # Solanum limbaniense Ochoa # Solanum lindenii Rusby # Solanum linnaeanum Hepper & P.-M.L.Jaeger # Solanum litoraneum A.E. Gonç. # Solanum litusinum Ochoa # Solanum lobbianum Bitter # Solanum longevirgatum Bitter # Solanum longiconicum Bitter # Solanum longifilamentum Särkinen & P. Gonzáles, 2015 # Solanum longipes Dunal # Solanum longiusculus Ochoa # Solanum lopez-camarenae Ochoa # Solanum loxense Dunal # Solanum lucens S. Knapp # Solanum luffocarpum A. Chev. # Solanum lumholtzianum Bartlett # Solanum luridifuscescens Bitter # Solanum luteoalbum Pers. # Solanum luteum Mill. # Solanum luzoniense Merr. # Solanum lycocarpum A. St.-Hil. # Solanum lycopersicoides Dunal # Solanum lycopersicum L. # Solanum lycopersicum var. cerasiforme (Dunal) D.M. Spooner, G.J. Anderson & R.K. Jansen # Solanum lykipiense C.H. Wright # Solanum lyratum Thunb. # Solanum macaonense Dunal # Solanum macbridei Hunz. & Lallana # Solanum macowanii Fourc. # Solanum macracanthum A. Rich. # Solanum macranthum Dunal # Solanum macrocarpon L. # Solanum macrotonum Bitter # Solanum madagascariense Dunal # Solanum madagascariense var. nitens D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum madrense Fernald # Solanum maglia Schltdl. # Solanum mahoriensis D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum malacothrix S. Knapp # Solanum malletii S. Knapp # Solanum mammosum L. # Solanum mangaschae Pax # Solanum mapiricum S. Knapp # Solanum mapiriense Bitter # Solanum maranguapense Bitter # Solanum marantifolium Bitter # Solanum marginatum L. f. # Solanum mariae Särkinen & S. Knapp, 2015 # Solanum marinasense Vargas # Solanum marinasense f. longimucronatum (Vargas) Correll # Solanum marojejy D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum maroniense Poit. # Solanum marquesi Dammer # Solanum martii Sendtn. # Solanum martinsii Van Heurck # Solanum matadori L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum maternum Bohs # Solanum maturecalvans Bitter # Solanum mauense Bitter # Solanum mauritianum Scop. # Solanum medians Bitter # Solanum megalochiton Mart. # Solanum megalonyx Sendtn. # Solanum megistacrolobum Bitter # Solanum melastomoides C.H. Wright # Solanum melissarum Bohs # Solanum melongena L. # Solanum melongena var. inerme (Dunal) Hiern # Solanum memphiticum J.F.Gmel. # Solanum merrillianum Liou # Solanum mesodolichum Pic.Serm. # Solanum metarsium C.V. Morton # Solanum metrobotryon Dunal # Solanum michaelis Särkinen & S. Knapp, 2016 http://phytokeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=10159 Two new non-spiny Solanum (Solanaceae) from the Gran Chaco Americano # Solanum michoacanum (Bitter) Rydb. # Solanum microdontum Bitter # Solanum microleprodes Bitter # Solanum mildbraedii Dammer # Solanum minutifoliolum Correll # Solanum mite Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum mitlense Dunal # Solanum mochiquense Ochoa # Solanum moestum Dunal # Solanum molinarum J.L. Gentry # Solanum monachophyllum Dunal # Solanum monactinanthum Dammer # Solanum monadelphum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum monanthemon S. Knapp # Solanum monarchostemon S. Knapp # Solanum moniliforme Correll # Solanum monotanthum Dammer # Solanum montanum L. # Solanum montigenum (C.V. Morton) Cabrera # Solanum morellifolium Bohs # Solanum morelliforme Bitter & Münch # Solanum morii S. Knapp # Solanum mortonii Hunz. # Solanum moscopanum Hawkes # Solanum moxosense M. Nee # Solanum mucronatum O.E. Schulz # Solanum muenscheri Standl. & Steyerm. # Solanum multifidum Lam. # Solanum multiflorum Vargas # Solanum multiglandulosum Bitter # Solanum multiinterruptum Bitter # Solanum multispinum N.E. Br. # Solanum muricatum Aiton # Solanum murinum Sendtn. # Solanum murphyi I.M. Johnst. # Solanum myoxotrichum Baker # Solanum myriacanthum Dunal # Solanum myrsinoides D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum nakurense C.H. Wright # Solanum namaquense Dammer # Solanum nanum Bitter # Solanum narcoticosmum Bitter # Solanum ndellense A. Chev. # Solanum neei Chiarini & L.A. MentzA new species of Solanum sect. Acanthophora (Solanaceae) from Argentina and Brazil # Solanum neglectum Dunal # Solanum nelsonii Dunal # Solanum nematopus Sendtn. # Solanum nematorhachis S. Knapp # Solanum nemorense Dunal # Solanum nemorosum Ochoa # Solanum neocardenasii Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum neorossii Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum neovargasii Ochoa # Solanum neovavilovii Ochoa # Solanum neoweberbaueri Wittm. # Solanum nesiotes Bitter # Solanum nguelense Dammer # Solanum nienkui Merr. & Chun # Solanum nigrescens M. Martens & Galeotti # Solanum nigricans M. Martens & Galeotti # Solanum nitidum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum nocturnum Fernald # Solanum nubicola Ochoa # Solanum nudum Dunal # Solanum nuricum M. Nee # Solanum nutans Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum nyctaginoides Dunal # Solanum oaxacanum Dunal # Solanum oblongifolium Dunal # Solanum obovalifolium Benitez # Solanum occultum Bohs # Solanum ochracanthum Bitter # Solanum ochraceo-ferrugineum Fernald # Solanum ochraceum Dunal # Solanum ochranthum Dunal # Solanum ochrophyllum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum odoriferum Vell. # Solanum okadae Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum olgae Pojark. # Solanum olivaceum Dammer # Solanum olivaeforme Donn. Sm. # Solanum olivare Paill. & Bois # Solanum oliveirae Carvalho # Solanum olmosense Ochoa # Solanum olmosianum Ochoa # Solanum ombrophilum S. Knapp # Solanum oocarpum Sendtn. # Solanum opacum A. Br. & Bouché # Solanum oplocense Hawkes # Solanum oppositifolium Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum orientale Benitez # Solanum orophilum Correll # Solanum orthocarpum Bitter # Solanum otites Dunal # Solanum ovalifolium Dunal # Solanum ovatifolium De Wild. # Solanum ovum-fringillae (Dunal) Bohs # Solanum oxycarpum Schiede # Solanum oxycoccoides Bitter # Solanum oxyphyllum C.V. Morton # Solanum pabstii L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum pachimatium Dunal # Solanum pachyandrum Bitter # Solanum pachyarthrotrichum Bitter # Solanum palinacanthum Dunal # Solanum palitans C.V. Morton # Solanum pallidum Rusby # Solanum palmillae Standl. # Solanum paludosum Moric. # Solanum palustre Poepp. ex Schltr. # Solanum pampaninii Chiov. # Solanum panduriforme E. Mey. # Solanum paniculatum L. # Solanum pannosum Phil. # Solanum paposanum Phil. # Solanum paraibanum Agra # Solanum paralum Bohs # Solanum paramoense Bitter ex Pittier # Solanum paranense Dusén # Solanum parishii A. Heller # Solanum parvicorollatum Lekhnovich # Solanum pascoense Ochoa # Solanum pastillum S. Knapp # Solanum paucijugum Bitter # Solanum paucispinum Werderm. # Solanum paucissectum Ochoa # Solanum pavimenti L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum pectinatum Dunal # Solanum pedemontanum M. Nee # Solanum pedersenii Cabrera # Solanum peikuoensis S.S. Ying # Solanum pelagicum Bohs # Solanum peloquinianum Ochoa # Solanum penduliflorum Dammer # Solanum pensile Sendtn. # Solanum pentagonocalyx Bitter # Solanum pentaphyllum Bitter # Solanum pentlandii Dunal # Solanum perattenuatum I.M. Johnst. # Solanum pereirae Carvalho # Solanum perplexum Small # Solanum pertenue Standl. & C.V. Morton # Solanum peruvianum L. # Solanum phaeophyllum Werderm. # Solanum phaseoloides Pol. # Solanum phureja Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum phureja subsp. hygrothermicum (Ochoa) Hawkes # Solanum physalidicalyx Bitter # Solanum physalifolium Rusby # Solanum physalifolium var. nitidibaccatum (Bitter) Edmonds # Solanum pillahuatense Vargas # Solanum piluliferum Dunal # Solanum pimpinellifolium L. # Solanum pimpinelloides Hill. # Solanum pinetorum (L.B. Sm. & Downs) Bohs # Solanum pinnatisectum Dunal # Solanum pinnatum Cav. # Solanum piperiferum A. Rich. # Solanum pittosporifolium Hemsl. # Solanum piurae Bitter # Solanum placitum C.V. Morton # Solanum platanifolium Hook. # Solanum platense Dieckman # Solanum platycypellon S. Knapp # Solanum plowmanii S. Knapp # Solanum plumense Fernald # Solanum poecilochromifolium Rusby # Solanum poeppigianum Sendtn. # Solanum poggei Dammer # Solanum poinsettiifolium Rusby # Solanum polyacanthon Lam. # Solanum polyadenium Greenm. # Solanum polyanthemum Hochst. ex A. Rich. # Solanum polygamum Vahl # Solanum polyphyllum Phil. # Solanum polytrichostylum Bitter # Solanum polytrichum Sendtn. # Solanum praematurum Dammer # Solanum premnifolium (Miers) Bohs # Solanum preussii Dammer # Solanum probolospermum Bitter # Solanum procumbens Lour. # Solanum profusum C.V. Morton # Solanum proteanthum Bohs # Solanum pruinosum Dunal # Solanum pseudoamericanum Särkinen, P. Gonzáles & S. Knapp, 2013 Distribution models and species discovery: the story of a new Solanum species from the Peruvian Andes Distribution models and species discovery: the story of a new Solanum species from the Peruvian Andes # Solanum pseudoauriculatum Chodat & Hassl. # Solanum pseudocapsicum L. # Solanum pseudocapsicum var. diflorum (Vell.) Bitter # Solanum pseudocapsicum var. microcarpum (Vahl) Pers. # Solanum pseudodaphnopsis L.A. Mentz & Stehmann # Solanum pseudogeminifolium Dammer # Solanum pseudogracile Heiser # Solanum pseudopersicum Pojark. # Solanum pseudoquina A. St.-Hil. # Solanum pseudospinosum C.H. Wright # Solanum psilophyllum Stehmann & Giacomin, 2015 # Solanum psychotrioides Dunal # Solanum pterospermum Bitter # Solanum ptychanthum Dunal # Solanum pubigerum Dunal # Solanum pulverulentifolium K.E. Roe # Solanum purpusii Brandegee # Solanum pycnanthemum Mart. # Solanum pygmaeum Cav. # Solanum pyracanthos Lam. # Solanum quaesitum C.V. Morton # Solanum quebradense S. Knapp # Solanum quichense J.M. Coult. & Donn. Sm. # Solanum quitoense Lam. # Solanum quitoense f. septentrionale (R.E. Schultes & Cuatrec.) D'Arcy # Solanum radicans L. f. # Solanum ramonense C.V. Morton & Standl. # Solanum ramulosum Sendtn. # Solanum raphanifolium Cárdenas & Hawkes # Solanum raquialatum Ochoa # Solanum ratum C.V. Morton # Solanum rederi Dammer # Solanum reductum C.V. Morton # Solanum reflexiflorum Moric. # Solanum reflexum Schrank # Solanum refractifolium Sendtn. # Solanum refractum Hook. & Arn. # Solanum regularifolium Correll # Solanum reineckii Briq. # Solanum reitzii L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum remyanum Phil. # Solanum renschii Vatke # Solanum reptans Bunbury # Solanum restingae S. Knapp # Solanum restrictum C.V. Morton # Solanum retroflexum Dunal # Solanum rhizomatum Särkinen & M. Nee, 2015 # Solanum rhodesianum Dammer # Solanum rhomboideilanceolatum Ochoa # Solanum rhytidoandrum Sendtn. # Solanum richardii Dunal # Solanum riedlei Dunal # Solanum rigescens Jacq. # Solanum rigescentoides Hutch. # Solanum riojense Bitter # Solanum riparium Pers. # Solanum ripense Dunal # Solanum robecchii Bitter & Damme # Solanum roblense Bitter # Solanum robustifrons Bitter # Solanum robustum H.L. Wendl. # Solanum rogersii S. Moore # Solanum rohrii C.H. Wright # Solanum rojasianum (Standl. & Steyerm.) Bohs # Solanum roseum Bohs # Solanum rostratum Dunal # Solanum rovirosanum Donn. Sm. # Solanum ruandae Bitter # Solanum rubetorum Dunal # Solanum rubicaule S.R. Stern, 2010 # Solanum rubiginosum Vahl # Solanum rudepannum Dunal # Solanum rufescens Sendtn. # Solanum rufistellatum Steyerm. # Solanum rugosum Dunal # Solanum rugulosum De Wild. # Solanum ruiz-lealii Brücher # Solanum ruizii S. Knapp # Solanum runsoriense C.H. Wright # Solanum rupincola Mart. # Solanum sakarense Dammer # Solanum sakhanii Hul, 2013 Spécimen - holotype Solanum sakhanii Hul A range extension for the new plant species Solanum sakhanii Hul, and its medicinal uses in a Bunong community in Mondulkiri Province # Solanum salamancae Hunz. & Barboza # Solanum salasianum Ochoa # Solanum salicifolium Phil. # Solanum saltianum Roem. & Schult. # Solanum salzmannii Dunal # Solanum sambiranense D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum sambuciflorum Sendtn. # Solanum sambucinum Rydb. # Solanum sanctae-nevadae Dunal & A. DC. # Solanum sanctae-rosae Hawkes # Solanum sandemanii Hawkes # Solanum sandianum Bitter # Solanum sandwicense Hook. & Arn. # Solanum sanfurgoi Phil. # Solanum santolallae Vargas # Solanum santosii S. Knapp # Solanum saponaceum Dunal # Solanum sarasarae Ochoa # Solanum sarrachoides Sendtn. # Solanum saturatum M. Nee # Solanum savanillense Bitter # Solanum sawyeri Ochoa # Solanum saxatilis Ochoa # Solanum scabrifolium Ochoa # Solanum scabrum Mill. # Solanum scandens Mill. # Solanum schenckii Bitter # Solanum schimperianum Hochst. # Solanum schizandrum Sendtn. # Solanum schlechtendalianum Walp. # Solanum schliebenii Werderm. # Solanum schomburgkii Sendtn. # Solanum schroederi Dammer # Solanum schumannianum Dammer # Solanum schwackei Glaz. # Solanum sciadostylis (Sendtn.) Bohs # Solanum scuticum M. Nee # Solanum seaforthianum Andrews # Solanum secedens Dammer # Solanum selachophyllum Bitter # Solanum sellowianum Dunal # Solanum sellowii Dunal # Solanum semiscandens Bitter # Solanum semotum M. Nee # Solanum sendtnerianum Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum sepiaceum Dammer # Solanum sepicula Dunal # Solanum septemlobum Bunge # Solanum sereti De Wild. # Solanum sericeum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum sessile Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum sessiliflorum Dunal # Solanum sessilistellatum Bitter # Solanum setaceum Dammer # Solanum setigeroides (Whalen) S.R. Stern, 2014 # Solanum setosissimum Bitter ex L.A. Mentz & M. Nee # Solanum setosum (Brandegee) Bitter # Solanum sibundoyense (Bohs) Bohs # Solanum sieberi Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum simplicifolium Bitter # Solanum simplicissimum Ochoa # Solanum sinuatiexcisum Bitter # Solanum sinuatirecurvum Bitter # Solanum sinuato-repandum K. Braun # Solanum siparunoides Ewan # Solanum siphonobasis Bitter # Solanum sisymbriifolium Lam. # Solanum sitiens I.M. Johnst. # Solanum skutchii Correll # Solanum smithii S. Knapp # Solanum snoussii A. Chev. # Solanum sodomaeodes Kuntze # Solanum soestii Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum sogarandinum Ochoa # Solanum solum J.F. Macbr. # Solanum somalense Franch. in Revoil # Solanum sooretamum Carvalho # Solanum sordidum Sendtn. # Solanum sparsespinosum De Wild. # Solanum sparsipilum (Bitter) Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum sparsipilum subsp. calcense (Hawkes) Hawkes # Solanum spathotrichum Dammer # Solanum spegazzinii Bitter # Solanum spirale Roxb. # Solanum spissifolium Sendtn. # Solanum splendens (Dunal) Bohs, 2015 Neotropical Herbarium Specimens # Solanum sprucei Van Heurck & Müll. Arg. # Solanum stagnale Moric. # Solanum stellatiglandulosum Bitter # Solanum stellativelutinum Bitter # Solanum stenandrum Sendtn. # Solanum stenophyllidium Bitter # Solanum stenophyllum Dunal # Solanum stenotomum Juz. & Bukasov # Solanum steyermarkii Carvalho # Solanum stipulaceum Roem. & Schult. # Solanum stipulatum Vell. # Solanum stipuloideum Rusby # Solanum stolzii Dammer # Solanum storkii C.V. Morton & Standl. # Solanum stramoniifolium Jacq. # Solanum stuckertii Bitter # Solanum suaveolens Kunth & C.D. Bouché # Solanum subcoriaceum Thell. & H. Dur. xx # Solanum subinerme Jacq. # Solanum sublentum Hieron. # Solanum subpanduratum Ochoa # Solanum subquinatum Bitter # Solanum subserratum Dunal # Solanum subsessile De Wild. # Solanum subsylvestre L.B. Sm. & Downs # Solanum subtusviolaceum Bitter # Solanum subulatum C.H. Wright # Solanum subumbellatum Vell. # Solanum subuniflorum Bitter # Solanum subvelutinum Rydb. # Solanum sucrense Hawkes # Solanum sudanense Hammerstein xx # Solanum superbum S. Knapp # Solanum supinum Dunal # Solanum surattense Burm. f. # Solanum swartzianum Roem. & Schult. # Solanum swartzianum subsp. argyrophyllum (Dunal) Carvalho # Solanum sychnoteranthum Bitter # Solanum sycocarpum Mart. & Sendtn. # Solanum sycophanta Dunal # Solanum symmetricum Rusby # Solanum symphyandrum (Bitter) C.V. Morton # Solanum tabanoense Correll # Solanum tacanense Lundell # Solanum taeniotrichum Correll # Solanum taitense Vatke # Solanum talarense Svenson # Solanum tampicense Dunal # Solanum tanysepalum S. Knapp # Solanum tapojense Ochoa # Solanum tarapatanum Ochoa # Solanum tarderemotum Bitter # Solanum tarijense Hawkes # Solanum tarnii Hawkes & Hjert. # Solanum taulisense Ochoa # Solanum tegore Aubl. # Solanum tenuiflagellatum Bitter ex S. Knapp # Solanum tenuilobatum Parish # Solanum tenuipes Bartlett # Solanum tenuisetosum (Bitter) Bohs # Solanum tenuispinum Rusby # Solanum tenuissimum Sendtn. # Solanum tepuiense S. Knapp # Solanum tequilense A. Gray # Solanum terminale Forssk. # Solanum terminale subsp. inconstans (C.H. Wright) Heine # Solanum terminale subsp. sanaganum (Bitter) Heine # Solanum ternatum Ruiz & Pav. # Solanum ternifolium Werderm. # Solanum tetrachondrum Bitter # Solanum tetricum Dunal # Solanum tettense Klotzsch # Solanum thelopodium Sendtn. # Solanum theobromophyllum Bitter # Solanum thomasiifolium Sendtn. # Solanum thruppii C.H. Wright # Solanum toldense Matesevach & Barboza # Solanum toliaraea D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum tomentosum L. # Solanum torreanum A.E. Gonç. # Solanum torreyi A. Gray # Solanum torvum Sw. # Solanum torvum var. daturifolium (Dunal) O.E. Schulz # Solanum tovarii S. Knapp # Solanum trachycarpum Bitter & Sodiro # Solanum trachycyphum Bitter # Solanum trachyphyllum Dunal # Solanum trachytrichium Bitter # Solanum tredecimgranum Bitter # Solanum tribulosum S. Schauer # Solanum trichoneuron Lillo # Solanum trichopetiolatum D'Arcy & Rakot. # Solanum tricuspidatum Dunal # Solanum tridynamum Dunal # Solanum trifidum Correll # Solanum triflorum Nutt. # Solanum trifolium Dunal # Solanum triunfense S. Knapp, 2015 A Revision of Solanum Section Aculeigerum (the Solanum wendlandii Group, Solanaceae) # Solanum trifurcum Dunal # Solanum trigonoplum Bitter # Solanum trinitense Ochoa # Solanum tripartitum Dunal # Solanum triplinervium C.V. Morton # Solanum triquetrum Cav. # Solanum triste Jacq. # Solanum trizygum Bitter # Solanum tuberosum L. # Solanum tuberosum subsp. andigena (Juz. & Bukasov) Hawkes # Solanum tuberosum f. ccompis (Bukasov) Ochoa # Solanum tuberosum f. cevallosii (Bukasov) Ochoa # Solanum tuberosum f. huacalajra (Bukasov) Ochoa # Solanum tuberosum var. longibaccatum (Bukasov) Ochoa # Solanum tuberosum f. pallidum (Bukasov) Ochoa # Solanum tuerckheimii Greenm. # Solanum tunariense Kuntze # Solanum tuquerrense Hawkes # Solanum turgidum S. Knapp # Solanum turneroides Chodat # Solanum tweedianum Hook. # Solanum ueleense De Wild. # Solanum ugentii Hawkes & K.A. Okada # Solanum ukerewense Bitter # Solanum uleanum Bitter # Solanum ulei Morton # Solanum ulugurense Dammer # Solanum umalilaense Manoko, 2012 A new tetraploid species of Solanum L. sect. Solanum (Solanaceae) from Tanzania # Solanum umbellatum Mill. # Solanum umbelliferum Eschsch. # Solanum umbratile I.M. Johnst. # Solanum uncinatum Schrank # Solanum uncinellum Lindl. # Solanum undatum Lam. # Solanum unifoliatum S. Knapp # Solanum unilobum (Rusby) Bohs # Solanum uollense Pic.Serm. # Solanum urosepalum Dammer # Solanum ursinum Rusby # Solanum urticans Dunal # Solanum urubambae Juz. # Solanum usaramense Dammer # Solanum utile Klotzsch # Solanum vacciniiflorum Standl. & L.O. Williams # Solanum vaillantii Dunal # Solanum valdiviense Dunal # Solanum valerioanum C.V. Morton & Standl. # Solanum validinervium Benitez & S. Knapp # Solanum vallis-mexici Juz. # Solanum vanheurckii Müll. Arg. # Solanum variabile Mart. # Solanum velardei Ochoa # Solanum velleum Roem. & Schult. # Solanum vellozianum Dunal # Solanum velutinum Dunal # Solanum velutissimum Rusby # Solanum venosum Dunal # Solanum venturii Hawkes & Hjerting # Solanum vernei Bitter & Wittm. # Solanum verrucosum Schltdl. # Solanum verticillatum S. Knapp & Stehmann, 2015 # Solanum vervoorstii L.B. Sm. # Solanum vestissimum Dunal # Solanum viarum Dunal # Solanum vidaurrei Cárdenas # Solanum villosum Mill. # Solanum villuspetalum Vargas # Solanum violaceimarmoratum Bitter # Solanum violaceum Ortega # Solanum violifolium Schott ex Spreng. # Solanum virginianum L. # Solanum virgultorum (Bitter) Cárdenas & Hawkes # Solanum viridimaculatum Gilli # Solanum viridipes Dunal # Solanum viscosissimum Sendtn. # Solanum volubile Sw. # Solanum volubilis Rusby # Solanum wacketii Witasek # Solanum wallacei (A. Gray) Parish # Solanum warmingii Hieron. # Solanum weberbaueri Bitter # Solanum weddellii Phil. # Solanum welwitschii C.H. Wright # Solanum wendlandii Hook. f. # Solanum whalenii M. Nee # Solanum wittmackii Bitter # Solanum woodburyi R.A. Howard # Solanum woodii Särkinen & S. Knapp, 2016 # Solanum woodsonii Correll # Solanum wrightii Benth. # Solanum xanthophaeum Bitter # Solanum xanti A. Gray # Solanum xanti var. obispoense (Eastw.) Wiggins # Solanum yamobambense Ochoa # Solanum yanamonense S. Knapp # Solanum yangambiense De Wild # Solanum youngii S. Knapp # Solanum yungasense Hawkes # Solanum zanzibarense Vatke # Solanum zeylanicum Scop. # Solanum zuloagae Cabrera , Solaria , Soldanella , Soldevilla , Solea , Soleirolia , Solena , Solena , Solenandra , Solenangis , Solenanthus , Solenidium , Solenocalyx , Solenocarpus , Solenocentrum , Solenogyne , Solenomelus , Solenophora , Solenopsis , Solenopsis , Solenospermum , Solenostemma , Solenostemon , Solenostyles , Solenotheca , Solenotinus , Solenotus , Solfia Solidago L. * Solidago albopilosa E.L.Braun * Solidago altiplanities C.E.S.Taylor & R.John Taylor * Solidago altissima L. * Solidago amplexicaulis Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago arenicola B.R.Keener & Kral * Solidago argentinensis López Laphitz, Rita María & Semple * Solidago arguta Aiton * Solidago × asperula Desf. * Solidago aurea Spreng. * Solidago auriculata Shuttlew. ex S.F.Blake * Solidago bartramiana Fernald * Solidago × beaudryi B.Boivin * Solidago × bernardii B.Boivin * Solidago bicolor L. * Solidago brachyphylla Chapm. ex Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago buckleyi Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago caesia L. * Solidago calcicola (Fernald) Fernald * Solidago californica Nutt. * Solidago canadensis L. * Solidago chilensis Meyen * Solidago compacta Turcz. * Solidago confinis A.Gray * Solidago coreana (Nakai) H.S.Pak * Solidago curtisii Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago decurrens Lour. * Solidago delicatula Small * Solidago drummondii Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago durangensis G.L.Nesom * Solidago erecta Pursh * Solidago ericamerioides G.L.Nesom * Solidago × erskinei B.Boivin * Solidago × farwellii Fernald * Solidago faucibus Wieboldt * Solidago fistulosa Mill. * Solidago flexicaulis L. * Solidago gattingeri Chapm. ex A.Gray * Solidago gigantea Aiton * Solidago glabra Desf. * Solidago glomerata Michx. * Solidago guiradonis A.Gray * Solidago hintoniorum G.L.Nesom * Solidago hispida Muhl. ex Willd. * Solidago houghtonii Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago humilis Mill. * Solidago inornata Lunell * Solidago juliae G.L.Nesom * Solidago juncea Aiton * Solidago kralii Semple * Solidago kuhistanica Juz. * Solidago kurilensis Juz. * Solidago lancifolia (Torr. & A.Gray) Chapm. * Solidago latissimifolia Mill. * Solidago leavenworthii Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago leiocarpa DC. * Solidago litoralis Savi * Solidago ludoviciana (A.Gray) Small * Solidago × lutescens (Lindl. ex DC.) B.Boivin * Solidago macrophylla Banks ex Pursh * Solidago macvaughii G.L.Nesom * Solidago minutissima (Makino) Kitam. * Solidago missouriensis Nutt. * Solidago mollis Bartl. * Solidago multiradiata Nutt. * Solidago nana Nutt. * Solidago nemoralis Aiton * Solidago × neurolepis Fernald * Solidago nitida Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago odora Aiton * Solidago ohioensis Riddell * Solidago orientalis G.L.Nesom * Solidago ouachitensis C.E.S.Taylor & R.John Taylor * Solidago ovata Friesner * Solidago paniculata DC. * Solidago patagonica Phil. * Solidago patula Muhl. ex Willd. * Solidago perornata Lunell * Solidago petiolaris Aiton * Solidago pilosa Mill. * Solidago pinetorum Small * Solidago plumosa Small * Solidago pringlei Fernald * Solidago procera Aiton * Solidago ptarmicoides (Torr. & A.Gray) B.Boivin * Solidago puberula Nutt. * Solidago pulchra Small * Solidago radula Nutt. * Solidago riddellii Frank ex Riddell * Solidago rigida L. * Solidago roanensis Porter * Solidago rugosa Mill. * Solidago rupestris Raf. * Solidago satanica Lunell * Solidago sempervirens Michx. * Solidago serotina Retz. * Solidago shortii Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago simplex Kunth * Solidago spathulata DC. * Solidago speciosa A.Gray * Solidago spectabilis (D.C.Eaton) A.Gray * Solidago sphacelata Raf. * Solidago spiraeifolia Fisch. ex Herder * Solidago spithamaea M.A.Curtis ex A.Gray * Solidago squarrosa Nutt. * Solidago stricta Aiton * Solidago tarda Mackenzie * Solidago tortifolia Elliott * Solidago uliginosa Nutt. * Solidago × ulmicaesia Friesner * Solidago ulmifolia Muhl. ex Willd. * Solidago velutina DC. * Solidago verna M.A.Curtis ex Torr. & A.Gray * Solidago villosicarpa LeBlond * Solidago virga-aurea L. * Solidago virgaurea L. * Solidago wrightii A.Gray * Solidago yokusaiana Makino , Solisia , Soliva , Sollya , Solmsia , Solms-laubachia , Solonia , Solstitiaria , Soltmannia , Solulus Som , Somalia , Somerauera , Sommera , Sommerfeltia , Sommieria , Somphoxylon Son , Sonchella , Sonchoseris , Sonchus , Sonchustenia , Sondaria , Sonderina , Sonderothamnus , Sondottia , Sonerila , Sonneratia , Sonzaya Soo , Sooia , Sooja Sop , Sophia , Sophiopsis , Sophora , Sophronanthe , Sophronitis , Sopubia Sor , Soranthe , Soranthus , Sorbaria , Sorbaronia , Sorbopyrus , Sorbus , Sorema , Sorghastrum , Sorghum , Soridium , Sorindeia , Sorindeiopsis , Sorocea , Sorocephalus , Soroseris , Soroveta Sot , Soterosanthus , Sotoa Sou , Soulamea , Soulangia , Souroubea , Souza Sow , Sowerbaea Soy , Soyauxia , Soyeria , Soymida Izvori